Unexpected Happenings and The Truth
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Something unexpected has happened to Jac, something which she believed would never happen. Will she tell Jonny the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I haven't finished my other stories but I have too many ideas floating around in my head which I love to share with you all.**_  
_**I hope you enjoy reading.**_

* * *

Some may say the main role of a woman is to give birth and be a mother but what do you do when that decision is taken away from you? Being with Jonny has opened my eyes in so many ways. I can love. I can feel and most of all I saw a future where I could be a wife and a mother. But that choice is no longer in my hands, torn from within me with a gut wrenching diagnosis.

I never realized the ache, the need for children. I turned my nose up at the women who carelessly got pregnant while in the work place and then left to go on maternity leave. My job has always been my first priority but I am beginning to see an alternative where my job shouldn't come first. I am content where I am now, Consultant Cardiothoracic surgeon. I am happy on the ward with the people around me but I want more. Not a higher position but a family. A child to call my own, my flesh and blood. A house with a dog and picket fences, and a husband standing at the doorway holding our child. I want it but can I have it all.

I thought all was over with the endometriosis, I lost Jonny and any chance of a family but maybe I have been given a chance, a chance to make everything right for once. I had to go back to the gynaecologist for some reason and I wasn't completely happy about it. I sat there not really listening, not really caring for what he was saying but one word caught my ears. Pregnant. My urine sample that I provided under my actual name was positive. They couldn't believe it, my chances of conceiving were nil but here they were telling me that I was going to be a mother. He went on and on but I wasn't listening, that one word just kept going around in my head.

And at present I am sitting on the same plastic chair under the stars where Jonny had asked me to move in with him. I'm pregnant but the father wants nothing more to do with me. Why couldn't I have told the truth? Instead of letting it get this far where we hardly communicate. He can't even bear to look at me. It's cold out here but I refuse to move, the coffee will warm me up. Pregnant. How? The last time me and Jonny slept together, the once and only time since I came back from Japan. It's something I suppose; the first time that I have ever made love to someone the product is a baby. Maybe that's what my body has been waiting for. Someone that I share my heart and soul with.

Sitting here in the peace, I can reflect on my past but also look forward to my future. But I must do something first and that is to talk to Jonny, properly and about everything. I may have kept quiet about my endometriosis but I just cannot keep quiet about this, being pregnant. I just have no idea how or when I should. But I also have no idea how he will react, I just have to wait and see. I rise from the tiny chair back up to Darwin to finish my shift. The sooner that I tell Jonny, the better.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love people's Twitter talks and how we all come together for our love of Holby and Janny.**_  
_**Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter guys, I hope you enjoy reading it. **_

* * *

I did not get much sleep last night, tossing and turning so much that in the end around 4 am I gave up and had a shower and attempted some breakfast. I still have not decided on how to tell Jonny. I know that if I try and talk to him and get him alone it won't work.

I am currently sitting in my office looking over patient files, I have no theatre today and I am actually thankful for that. My heads not in the right place and I don't want a death on the table. I must have been out of it because I was jogged from my thoughts by someone touching my shoulder. It scared the hell of me but what scared me more was that it was Jonny touching me.  
"Hey you all right. "  
"Yeah I'm fine, was just thinking"  
"You were out of it, I was calling your name and you weren't answering"  
"Sorry, what did you want?"  
"A patient, he wants a senior doctor not a nurse"  
"Okay give me minute". He nodded and before he left he turned back.  
"Are you sure you are alright?"  
"Yeah I am Jonny". He then walked out shutting the door behind him. But the thing is, I'm not alright. Far from it. Why is life so complicated? Let's see what the day will bring.

...

I'm back in the peace garden again; it's become a thinking place for me. Well today was a step forward I suppose, he showed concern. I could hear it in his voice, the longer I choose to hide this the worse it will become. But how, a letter, the pregnancy scan, all he could say he didn't receive. The only way is to tell him face to face. But I don't think I can look at him, I've never been this scared before. I should just ask him to come around my flat but no, I can't do that he won't come; probably think I will make excuses about my actions. But that's the thing, I don't want to make excuses, I want to tell the truth once and for all but will he believe the truth. Its been 6 weeks since we slept together and created a little life, will he jump for joy, or walk away. The dates match even he can't deny it but people always leave me and I don't want Jonny to do the same. I'm selfish I know but I want a Prince Charming, someone to love me unconditionally and the only person I can see in my mind is Jonny.

Oh my head is going to explode; the sonogram is burning a hole in my pocket. I keep looking at it not believing what it is clearly showing. I pull it out and just stare at it, a blob. It's amazing how a blob can grow in to a baby, another human that I have helped create. I wipe the tears away and walk back up to Darwin to repeat the same process again. My life on a loop, constantly. I arrive on the ward and notice Jonny laughing with Mo; it pains me to see him happy and care-free. I know it shouldn't he should be happy and allowed to have a future without me but I want him for myself. Just mine and no-one else's. I sigh and walk towards the nurses' station, I begin to feel light headed but I try and shrug it away.  
"Has Mr James' bloods come back?" I ask. Jonny stands up but he soon becomes blurry and out of focus.  
"Jac are you all right?" He still calls me Jac. I nod and the last thing I see before everything goes black is that of Jonny running towards me.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_  
_**Until next time guys... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter guys.**_  
_**How upsetting was last nights Holby episode, I was in tears watching it but the Janny scenes helped ease the pain. I think the BBC are hiding something from us; Jac was reading a wedding magazine.**_  
_**Anyway enjoy reading.**_

* * *

A warm clammy hand is the first thing I notice when my subconscious drifts away from the darkness. Disoriented, I look around and begin to take in the many shapes of objects in my line of view. I'm in a hospital bed but why? I don't remember. I turn my head and look up to catch sight of Jonny. His hair all messy and in his normal clothes, his face a picture of worry.  
"Jac are you okay?" His voice full of pain. I try and speak but all that can come out is scratchy noise. I watch transfixed as Jonny pours me some water to drink. The cool liquid soothes my scratchy throat, it feels like heaven. I had drunk about half a glass when Jonny pulls it away.  
"Is that better?" He asks. I nod then try to speak again.  
"What happened?" I whisper. He smooths his hand over my hair before he tucks some behind my right ear.

"You fainted and scared the hell out of me", I fainted. All of a sudden my hands shoot to my stomach, the baby. Was it okay? What have I done? I look over a Jonny and he sighs. He sits down next to me on the bed and wraps his arm around me.  
"Why do you have to keep everything from me? What's wrong with talking and telling the truth? Elliot came in and checked you over and took bloods. You fainted from malnutrition Jac, I know you are passionate about your work but you need to sit down and eat something once in a while. A proper meal not just an apple when you have the time." Little does he know about all the thinking I do, I have reserved that place as my spot.  
"Elliot told me that you are pregnant. 6 weeks in fact. Why didn't you tell me?  
"Why did he tell you?"  
"Well, apparently I am your next of kin and so legally he could tell me. You keep a lot of secrets eh"  
I sigh and look down, I forgot about that. Now is the right time to tell him everything about the endometrioses, the baby and my regrets. I push myself up on the bed and lean into Jonny, his arm tightens around me and I begin.

"I didn't want to keep the pregnancy from you, I wanted to tell you but I was scared. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me not after what happened outside theatre. I've been keeping something from you, endometrioses, and if I told you then it would be reality. You wanted everything and I couldn't give it to you. I thought I couldn't give you children and I didn't want to tell you because everyone that I have ever loved has left me. I thought that if it was on my terms it wouldn't hurt as much but it did. In fact it hurt even more knowing that I caused you so much pain from by actions and words. Then when I found out, I was shocked and terrified, I didn't want to tell you and then have you walk away and leave me alone. I don't think I can do this alone Jonny, I have never needed anyone as more than I need you. I love you and want to a part of a family, a proper family, something that I have never had." I look at him to find him smiling; I frown and begin to talk some more when he shushes me.

"When are you going to get it into your head that I am going nowhere? You are stuck with me Jac Naylor and I don't plan on leaving you now or ever. I've been waiting for you to get off that stupid high horse of yours and look at what you have staring at you in the face. I am determined to make us work, not just for us but for this baby. When you discharge yourself, I am taking you home making you comfortable then going to my place for clothes. I am not letting you out of my sight for anything and officially moving myself into your flat"  
"You cannot just move yourself in".  
"Oh Jac, I am done being a whipping boy. I am taking control of this relationship and we are doing things on my terms.". I look at him and smile. I should throw myself into the deep end and forget about my past and look to the future because Jonny and this baby is all that I want. He may be a hapless idiot but he's mine and I love him.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_  
_**Until next time...**_


End file.
